1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand operated or hand powered apparatus in which users move and/or direct an active portion of the apparatus through a handle grasped and maneuvered by the user. In particular, the present invention relates to a handle system that can be grasped by both hands of the user in separate areas about a shaft.
2. Background of the Art
Appliances and hand tools tend to be used in specific modes and styles, even if the modes tend to be less than best from an ergonomic standpoint. Tension and repetitive stress tend to be placed on specific muscles, tendons and ligaments in a repeated manner because the design of the appliance or tool requires use in a particular way that places undesirable stress on specific portions of the human anatomy.
Numerous design and structural changes have been made in appliances and tools to address some of the stressful uses of those appliances and tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,403 (Decker) discloses an ergonomic appliance handle that is an extension handle attachable to a carrying or transport handle on a canister style vacuum cleaner or similar floor appliance. The ergonomic appliance handle provides an elongated handle shaft that is attached to the canister vacuum's handle at a proximate end of the handle shaft by a mounting assembly. The handle shaft extends angled upward, away from the vacuum, placing a handgrip at the distal end of the handle shaft at an ergonomically comfortable height and position for a user to easily and conveniently operate the vacuum in a comfortable posture without subjecting the user to unnecessary bending, stooping, or twisting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,222 (Furr-Britt et al.) discloses a dual handle attachment for an upright floor appliance. A single central bracket attaches to the conventional single handlebar of an appliance, such as an upright vacuum cleaner, with a left and a right handgrip adjustably extending from the central bracket. The dual handle attachment allows a user to maneuver the appliance using generally symmetric upper body, arm, wrist, and hand forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,607 (Schaffer et al.) discloses a readily removable implement handle for a vacuum cleaner, tool, floor scrubber, sweeper, or other device. Insertion means disposed on the handle releasably engage with receiving means affixed to the device, the handle including a locking means in the form of a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,071 (Berfield) discloses a U-shaped handle that is attachable to a motor housing of a vacuum apparatus to carry or lift the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,364 (Sham) discloses a detachable handle accessory for a handheld portable steam vacuum cleaner. The handle accessory includes a support base for mounting the portable steam vacuum cleaner, a handle portion extending upwardly from the support base, and a wheel assembly affixed to the support base. The handle converts the handheld portable steam vacuum cleaner into an upright steam vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0124347 (Roney et al.) discloses a telescoping handle built into an upright vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0124345 (Holsten et al.) discloses a vacuum appliance having push and pull handles. The vacuum cleaning appliance is generally of the canister vacuum configuration. A first handle is disposed on a first side of the vacuum appliance, a second handle being disposed on a second side of the vacuum appliance generally opposite the first side.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0101534 (Noreen et al.) discloses a canister-type vacuum cleaner having a collapsible handle attached to the housing that is adjustable to the height of a user and positioned so that the user can use the handle to move and guide the vacuum cleaner housing.
Additional improvements are needed in ergonomic designs for hand operated appliances and tools, and add-on appliance handling systems are also desired.